A Very Merry Christmas
by jellibeans1776
Summary: Hermione spends the night with Draco and gets a surprise of a life time.


The manor was warm and Draco's lazy hold about my waist made me long to stay here, like this.

"Draco," he hummed in response, pale eyelashes resting on flushed cheeks, "Ive got to head out." His grip tightened and he handed me a another drink.

"Nonesense, it's freezing out." His nose brushed against my ear. I struggled against the content feeling that settled into my chest.

"I really must go." I insisted again. My hands entertwined themselves in fine, platinum hair, "my mother would be beside herself if I wasn't in bed when she awoke."

Warm lips captured mine, halting my protests for a precious moment and then, "apparate in. She'll never know the difference."

"I've put up antiapparitin wards."

"Yes, but," I watched him think long and hard about his next position before tugging me closer, "you havent opened your gift." He handed me a small box, grinning coyly as I turned it over in my hands.

"Just as the holiday intended," I handed it back gently, "the clock hasnt struck midnight and I fully intend to leave before then." His long, pale fingers coiled about my wrists, holding me at his side.

"Trust me." Grey eyes bore into mine, sleepy and brilliant, and my resolve shook, "you wont regret it." He knew he'd won. His lips let mine and then introduced themselves to the corner of my mouth, my cheek, and on. Mother would be put out to find that I'd spent the night again, but hopefully she could forgive me once more.

xXxXxXxX

Draco was warmer than he looked and I spent my morning coiled at his side.

"Merry Christmas," his breath smelled of stale whiskey and sleep and I scrunched my nose in the face of it.

"Same to you," I whispered it into his chest, soaking up like heat like a kitten in sunlight.

"Muggles! There are muggles in the Manor." The heavy doors of his room swung open and a house elf stood in the doorway, waiting impatiently to be allowed in, ears pulled tight over his bulbous eyes.

"Calm down Biggs," Draco quickly pulled on his underwear, standing to usher the elf free of his quarters, "they're guests, sit them down to breakfast and Miss. Granger will be down in a moment."

His expression was clouded with irritation and I smirked as his big surprise unravelled before his very eyes.

"Is that my gift?" I teased, "a muggle wizard showdown between my parents and yours?"

"Hardly," his hands cupped my chin, dragging my eyes upwards, "but I knew you'd want everyone together, so I invited them last night." Mirth shined from the depths of his shining, silver eyes.

"Liar, _but_ I wont spoil the surprise." I pulled on a robe and moved towards the shower, "just know..I don't believe you for a moment."

xXxXxXxX

Breakfast went as planned and my mother found great pleasure in teasing Mr. Malfoy. For every moment he maintained that haughty, holier than thou expression she one upped him with logic and facts until finally, he cracked. Exaperasion painted his visage and his shoulders slumped.

"I see where Miss. Granger gets her energy. You Granger women are insufferable." She mock bowed, face alight with glee as the table cleared itself.

"Shall we move to the Hall?" Narcissa was distant and her silvery eyes never wavered as they chose their place.

As expected, the tree stretched for all it was worth. Every limb buckled under the weight of ancient ornaments and heirlooms. Gifts were piled atop each other, all expertly wrapped. Well, nearly all of them. There was one on the top of a stack that I recognized. The paper was messily taped in every direction and loose ends betrayed his deligent taping.

"This first, I simply cant wait and you are a guest."

Both Elder Malfoys snorted as he stretched the word. Guests were once a month visitors. I nearly lived here. Still, they didn't object and I set to work on the abysmal wrapping job. It wasn't until the velvet box was revealed that elation took me by the arms, but I tamped it down. Worrying my lip, I slowly, _carefully_ opened the velvet lid. Tears threatened to betray me as warm fingers wrapped about my own and then he was on his knees.

My heart was in my throat as he spoke, "if I can only spend the rest of my life with you it can never be enough." His fingers clutched mine around the box, eyes earnest and glittering, "give me a chance to make you-"

"A Malfoy doesn't plead," my words were rough against my raw throat and he smiled as I fell into a heap beside him. His arms were wound tight about my form, sweat whispered assaulting me between kisses. I could only just pull myself free long enough to demand he slip on the ring.

His lips found mine again and again, soft and warm and then cheering. Polite and calm, thundering and cheerful, and I realized -with glee painting my vision- that Christmas truly was the best holiday.

 ** _SO_**! **_I'M A DAY LATE WHERE I AM, BUT I WAS ENTIRELY TOO BUSY TO POST. I'M SORRY!_**

ENJOY !


End file.
